Horticulture is a thriving part of modern civilization. Many kinds of plants are planted in planter pots. Planter pots hold soil and water so that the plants can be adequately nourished. Because some kinds of plants do not tolerate high water content in the soil, some planter pots have drain holes to drain some of the water content. Because water runoff can escape, planter pots are sometimes put on a tray. This can be done to avoid the water runoff causing damage, staining, safety hazards, or a mess to surrounding areas. But conventional trays can just cause the plants to sit in their own water runoff, which can be unhealthy for the plants. It is also inconvenient to empty a full tray of water, and with a conventional tray, such a task requires the potted plant to be removed from the tray, and the tray picked up and tipped over.
Accordingly, a need remains for an improved method and apparatus for automatically controlling the water runoff from a planter pot using a drain tray having liquid drain away and support members. Embodiments of the inventive concept address these and other limitations in the prior art.
The foregoing and other features of the inventive concept will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.